Septiplier Smut
by Nushimathku
Summary: It is explained in the title -.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : It's been awhile since I've written. Sorry if this is really shitty. Lemme know in the reviews or pm me ideas or if u wanna nother chapter. PURPOSEFUL WRONG SPELLING DURING THE Q &A CHAT! God I absolutely hate when ppl get on me about spelling when it is intentional. This chapter has no smut. Next one will. Welp, love ya'll. 3**

Mark and Sean had been dating for one year now. The two internet sensations had yet to share the news with all of their fans. The main reason they didn't want to tell all of their subscribers was because of the original Septiplier shippers. They felt that all the denying they had done over the past year while they were dating had raised suspicion among the crowds, along with the fact that Jack's recording setup had changed suspiciously without explanation when they had moved in together. This livestream that Mark was doing was how he planned to introduce their relationship between the two.

Mark had always loved surprising his followers. This would certainly be a surprise. Jack always walked in when Mark was recording, but Mark would edit it out. Not this time. When Sean would walk in this time, Mark would introduce their relationship.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to my monthly livestream! I have a big surprise for all of you wonderful people out there watching my livestream in a little bit so make sure you don't miss it! I am taking suggestions in the chat for things I should do, and a poll on Twitter for either a Q&A with you guys or a game. If you pick game then the chat will determine the games we play!"  
"Shite I forgot to grab a glass of water, I will be right back."

Mark got up from his gaming chair, leaving the stream, chat, and facecam unattended. He walked into the hallway, passing the living room unnoticed by Jack lounging on the couch watching television. He opened the fridge and poured a glass of water and hurried back to his livestream.

"Okie dokie everyone, I am back with my water! Let's see what the poll says..."  
"Ah, Q&A. So everyone, please comment in the chat some questions!" The chat flooded with question marks at the end of short sentences.

 _This would be the perfect time for Jack to walk in!_ Mark thought. And as if they were telepathically connected, Jack walked in a few seconds later. The chat exploded with capital letters and exclamation marks.

"IS THIS FOR REAL?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"IS THiS A JoKE?!" The chat got spammed with profanities and astonishment once again as Jack walked over in a sweatshirt and sweatpants and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey babe. I see you're doing a livestream." Jack kissed two fingers and did a peace sign into the webcam.

"Yeah, just about to do some Q&A wanna join?"

"Sure." Mark patted his lap for Jack to sit on. He took the offer and plopped down on his boyfriend's lap, scrolling through the live chat comments, eying the dirty ones.  
"Hey Mark, answer this one." Sean smirked and winked at him. Mark blushed and read the question out loud.

"Have you 2 ever tryed BDSM?" Mark read aloud. His face grew hot and he avoided eye contact with the webcam.

"Uh...Um...Do I h-have to answer that?" Mark swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go on babe. Answer." Sean smirked and giggled a little bit. How was Sean not shaken by this aspect of their sex life being revealed live to millions of people?

"Y-yeah."  
"ANYWAY! ONTO A DIFFERENT QUESTION!" Mark said. He let Jack find another question.

"Are you guys dating?"

"Okay, everyone watching this stream, YES. We are in a relationship and have been for a year now. Next question please, Sean." Mark sounded a bit flustered at all the relationship questions flooding the chat.

"When did you first fuck?"

"How did you hook up?"

"When did you move in together?"

"So this explains Jack's new setup!"

"Sean, could you go find something for us to watch tonight? I'm getting tired."

"Sure babe. Love you." Jack got up off of Mark's lap and kissed him lightly on the lips, the live stream once again exploding with chat. He waved to the webcam and walked out of the room, a smile on his face.

...

Jack shut the door lightly behind him, knowing that Mark's microphone was sensitive and would pick up the slightest noise. He padded down the hall and to the couch and turned Netflix on, picking out their favorite show. Walking back to the hall and into the bathroom, Jack turned the knob on the shower and set it to the right temperature and stripped off his cozy clothes, getting into the flowing water.

...

Mark blushed as Jack closed the door to the recording room, reading some of the live chat.

"So...um.. What would you like me to do next on the stream? I'm sorry to say that I might have to... end the stream soon.. I'm getting tired." The chat died for a second, and started to reach a steady flow again as the noise of the shower came into the recording room.

"Is Jackaboi taking a shower? Go join him!"

"Showerfuck?"

"Guys! My _boyfriend_ is taking a shower. Now calm the fuck down or the stream ends." He had never used or emphasized the word boyfriend on livestreams or videos, seeing as they kept it a secret for a long time around subscribers. Mark answered a few more questions on the stream and then ended it.

"Well that does it for this livestream. I hope you liked it, I mean, of course you did. You all got to ask your little perverted questions. Anyways, I will see you beautiful perverts in the next video!" Mark stopped the stream and shut down his equipment and walked out of the room, yawning as his did so. Walking into the bathroom, he decided to join Jack in the shower. Stripping his clothes, he opened the curtain and stepped inside, the warm steam feeling good against his cold skin. He hugged Sean when he got into the shower and kissed his forehead softly, chests pressing together, water running down their nude bodies.

"Sean I'm so tired..."

"I know babe, me too. As soon as I hit the couch I'm going out." Sean turned off the water and reached for his towel, drying off, while Mark grabbed his and followed suit. They both padded to the couch naked and sat down, holding hands and Jack's head resting in the crook of Mark's neck. Mark pressed play on Netflix and their show started to play. Sean tried to watch it with Mark, but his eyes couldn't stay open. Eventually Jack fell asleep on Mark's shoulder and Mark finished the show.

"Babe. Wake up." Mark shook his lovers shoulders.

"M-mark.. Why did you wake me up?" Jack asked groggily.

"Baby, it's like one in the morning. Let's go sleep in bed." Jack couldn't keep his eyes open so Mark decided to carry him to the bed.

"At least you're a skinny bitch." Mark joked.

"Babe please. I'm not concerned with my fookin weight."

"Yeah but I am. I wont be able to carry you soon." Mark jokingly poked at one of Sean's jelly rolls. **(flab.)** Jack swatted away Mark's hand.

"Just carry me." Mark obliged and lifted Jack off the couch, Sean wrapping his legs around Mark's still nude waist so he was straddling him, Jack's hands around Mark's neck and Mark supporting Jack by his exposed bum. The red haired gamer kissed his lover on the head softly, and his lover lied his head on the muscular chest of Mark, their bulges pressing together in the dark. It turned the two men on extremely.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N : Mk, another author's note: The smut starts immediately in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Well, I exited out of FanFic without saving chapter 2 so I guess I'm writing those 2,165 words again. Hope this is worth it. I'm kinda really upset. I worked really hard but yeah. For you guys I'll do it.**

Mark continued to carry Jack to their room. They were both turned on immensely, and they could both feel that the mood was setting in. Mark decided to take the first leap and spread Jack's ass, shoving a finger up into it and surprising Jack.

"M-mark!" Jack cried out.

"You're okay baby. You're okay..Daddy's got you."

"Is that where this is going?" Jack asked.  
"You didn't give me any warning."

"You won't get any fucking warning when I'm smacking your ass." Mark whispered sensually into Sean's ear. Mark shoved his finger in deeper and milked Sean's prostate, causing him to go limp in the red haired man's arms. Mark carried Jack to the bedroom and set him down on his stomach, pulling out of Jack. Jack moaned at the feeling. Mark went over to his bedside table and slid open the door, pulling out a collar that read, 'Mark Fischbach's Kitten' and did it around Jack's neck, attaching a leash of two feet to it, locking the other end of the leash to the headboard and putting the key out of Jack's length. Mark then bent over to under the bed and pulled out a rope, tying Jack's hands and legs to the bed, restricting all movement.

"Now kitten, you know if anything goes over your boundaries that you have your safe word." Jack nodded slightly.  
"Good."  
"Count kitten." Mark said as he slapped Jack's ass softly.

"One." He whimpered. Mark did so nine more times, each time increasing the force, and by the end Jack's ass was red and stinging. His collar was pulled to the max and almost choking Jack. That just made it more sexy.

"Daddy...Please..Please fuck me."

"No begging kitten." Mark spanked Jack with most of his strength, making him cry out. Mark climbed on top of Jack, grinding his bulge against Jack's bum, and Jack felt himself come all over the sheets. Mark kept grinding on Jack until he heard Jack come, when which he stopped.

"How dare you come without my permission, kitten?"

"I-I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to. I tried to hold it in!" Jack panted.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Mark climbed off of Jack and scooted back to in between Jack's thighs and spread his cheeks again, sliding his tongue into his asshole and licking around, then pulling it out when he heard Jack moan. He leaned back in and licked his entrance, making Sean flinch.

"Please daddy."

"For every beg or flinch you make, I pull out slightly." And then he slid his tongue into his opening once more and Sean moaned, trying not to beg for more. Mark's tongue hit his prostate and Sean flinched, making Mark pull out a little. Eventually Mark was pulled all the way out, due to Jack's submissive, begging nature.

"No daddy please!" Jack literally screamed out.  
"Stay in me please!"

"Bad, bad kitten!" Mark slapped Jack's ass again, making him cry out even more. Jack was trying to hold in his load, thinking of things that turned him off, but he couldn't. He came again all over the sheets when Mark slapped him.

"I'm going to have to punish you very, very much."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I-I'm sorry. I'll be a good kitten."

"I know. But rules are rules and you must be punished." Mark rubbed his thumb over Jack's entrance, making Jack moan.  
"Have you learned your lesson, kitten?"

"Yes daddy." Jack stumbled over his words.

"I can't hear you kitten."

"Yes Daddy!"

"Thank you." Mark untied Jack's limbs and flipped him onto his stomach. The red haired dom climbed off of the bed and yet again opened his bedside table and pulled out a cock ring. A vibrating cock ring. He slid it onto Jack's member and turned on the vibrations. Jack shuddered and flinched all over. Mark started massaging Jack's dick sack, and Jack let out a dry load. Mark left the vibrations on and climbed up onto Jack's chest, straddling his chest. Mark's dick was inches away from Jack's mouth, and Jack wasn't just going to let it pass. He wasn't sure if it was a direct hint at him giving Mark a blow job or if Mark was just trying to observe Jack flinching, but Jack started to lick Mark's tip, making him moan. Mark scooted forward and Jack took his length into his mouth, sucking softly. Mark had short pleasure tolerance at this point and came immediately in Jack's mouth, him pleasurably lapping up the warm semen.

"Are you ready baby?" Mark asked.

"Yes Daddy." Mark scooted back down and lifted up Jack by the thighs and slid himself into him, letting a moan escape both of their mouths. Mark decided to finally pay attention to Jack's needy dick, taking the cock ring off and stroking it with his hand.

"Can I come now daddy?"

"Yes kitten." And Jack did. He came all over Mark's hand and Mark continued to stroke his dick, even after he came. Short spurts of come escaped it afterwords. Mark pounded into Jack and he finally came inside of him, pulling out and lying beside Jack. Sean pawed at the collar still restricting his neck and Mark considered releasing him.

"No kitten. You sleep with the collar on tonight."

"B-but Mark..I thought tha—"

"Kitten, if you argue with me I will punish you severely in the morning." Jack just nodded and then pawed at Mark to come closer. Mark scooted closer to him to let his kitten rest his head on his chest, them both falling asleep together.


	3. Slap

Sean woke to a sharp slap on his inner thigh.

"Gah!" He sat up swiftly and forgot his collar was on, making his head jerk back and fall against the mountain of pillows under him. He reached out and rubbed his thigh softly to relieve the stinging that he felt. A hand swatted his away and he was slapped again in the same spot.

"Ow! Mark stop it!" Jack squirmed and pulled at the chain. He felt strong hands hold him down until he stopped squirming, knowing that Mark is heavier, and, dare he say, buffer than him.  
"Good God, Mark. Say something.." Jack was getting uncomfortable with Mark just staring down at his face. May I remind you, still naked. Mark just shook his head, implying for Jack to stop, and placed Sean's hands by his side. He slapped Jack again, still in the same, stinging location.

"Stop Mark. Come on! I want breakfast. I'm hungry.." Jack knew his pleas wouldn't change anything, but why not try? Mark let a low growl from his throat, piercing blue eyes meeting sharp brown ones. Sean tried to sit up slowly, making sure not to make the chain grow any more taut, as if it could. Mark pushed him back again lightly. Jack sighed.  
"What can I do to make you stop..?" Jack asked wearily. He was hungry.

"Hmm... I dunno.. Maybe..." Mark looked up and smirked.  
"Tell me what caused this." He gestured towards Jack's manhood. Then Jack realized. He was still rather hard from the dream he was having before the slap on his thigh.

"Uh..Erm.." Jack knew that Mark wouldn't care, but he still blushed furiously. He had an idea.  
"How about you take this collar off and I'll tell."

"Fine.." Mark took the key and took the collar off. Jack rubbed his neck where the collar had left a pretty deep red mark. Sean started to slowly explain, careful with his words.

"So..erm.. You see.. I.. uh... You know what? Screw it. You were riding me, touching yourself and I was sucking your nips." Mark was amazed at how...open Jack was about it.

"Hm..And is that it?" Mark asked with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh.. Yeah.." Jack replied.

"Do you want it to stay a dream?"

"What do you...mean?" Jack thought over Marks words. Then it clicked.  
"Oh uh.." Jack blushed.  
"I..uh..Maybe..?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Mark captured Jack's lips in a furious kiss, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Jack happily opened his mouth, their tongues engaging in a sensual dance. Jack broke the kiss for air and started to kiss up and down Mark's neck, Mark laying his head to the side to let Jack have a better range. Sean's hands soon found Mark's chest and his hands roamed his toned chest. His palms rubbed up against Mark's nipples, making him gasp into Jack's shoulder.

"Mmm..That's the response I like." Jack mumbled. He grasped one of Mark's pink buds in his thumb and index finger and rolled it. Mark shuddered slightly.

"Ohh..Jack. You know what I l-like.." Mark nibbled on Jack's ear and licked up and down his jawline. Mark sits up suddenly and scoots back so that he's straddling his waist.

"Mark. We don't have to do this if you- ahh!" Jack cried out as Mark slid down onto his length.

"Fuucckk..." Mark whispered as he got used to the feeling. Jack lied the for a second, concentrating on the feeling.

"Shit...You can move.." Jack mumbled. Mark slid up slightly and then back down, Jack gasping at the pleasurable feeling.  
"Touch yourself Mark.." Mark obliged and started to pump his cock.

"Oh Jack. This is going to be very s-short lived.." Mark said as he sped up his movements. Jack watched his ministrations. Mark was right. Just seeing Mark the way he was sent him over the edge. He shuddered as he came down from his high, Mark following suit soon after. Mark got off of Jack and stood up, looking at Jack and suggesting that they get up and get ready for the day. Jack nodded.

 **A/N: Sorry for teh short chap. next 1 will be longer.**


End file.
